The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to connectors for use with alternating current surface mounted receptacles within motor vehicles.
Operators of cargo carrying vehicles such as Class 7 and Class 8 tractor-trailers may find themselves far away from home a large portion of the time. As such, many of these vehicles are equipped with sleeper cabs to allow the operator to rest within the vehicle during a stationary period. Accordingly, it may be desirable to equip such vehicles with wiring systems to allow use of common household electrical devices such as lap top computers, microwaves, televisions and the like.
Based on the wide variety of electrical appliances that may be used within the vehicle, it may be desirable to provide designated circuits having maximum amperage ratings that vary from one another. For example, many homes are equipped with 15 amp circuits as well as 20 amp circuits to meet the demand of the particular appliance or appliances to be electrically energized. It may also be desirable to equip a vehicle with electrical hardware configured to provide different amperage circuits. As such, a need may exist to assure that the various components used to create the different amperage circuits are not interchanged with one another. Additionally, it may be desirable to assure that a receptacle sized to transfer a certain maximum amperage is not inadvertently connected to components rated to carry a lesser current load.